piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1994 Fei 400
This Fei 400 is INSANELY HISTORIC, and was considered the most historic Fei 400 EVER and the most historic race involving a pit crew in the 1990's (even more then the 1992 Gasprin 400 when Denny Walalce got hit by a tire). Chick Hicks crashed on purpose into the Fiber Fuel pit. He hit the pit so hard that the Fiber Fuel crew chief post collapsed. The Fiber Fuel crew chief who's name is Brent McDonald fell hard on his side and got seriously injured with oil leaking out of him. Brent missed one race and got replaced by an unnamed backup chief. Besides the Fiber Fuel team the View Zeen and Octane Gain pit crews which are both next to their pit rushed to help the injured crew chief. The Leak Less pit crew (next to View Zeen) and the Easy Idle pit crew (next to Octane Gain) also rushed on the scene and helped out. Racers Brush, Ryan, Billy. Claude and Ruby also arrived to see what was happening. All the pit crews soon found out about the news and Roger Wheeler, The King, Luke and other pitties said their thoughts about the incident. The HtB pit crew does not care and did not try to help the injured crew chief. The race was won by Ernie Gearson (his second Fei 400 win, his first in 1981 and his 3rd win in Pocono Raceway winning the 1985 Pocono 400 as well) with Haul Inngas second and Dale Earnhardt Sr 3rd. The King finishes back in 9th place. Chick Hicks got disqualifed from the race. All part-timers except Ralph Carlow, Mac iCar and Lee Revkins attended. Transcript THE FIBER FUEL PIT IS DESTROYED!!!!! (Htb Radio) Chick: It's time to be a jerk. I want to destroy a pit, but who? I GOT IT! SCREW FIBER FUEL! MORE LIKE POOP FUEL!!! IT'S TIME TO KILL THEIR PIT!! Chief Chick: DO IT!!!! Chick: Yes! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (end of radio) Pinkie: Chick Hicks is going to pit. BUT WAIT! WHY IS HE GOING FULL SPEED!!! WHY!!!! Spike: It might be brakes failure! But he is going even faster! OH NO THE FIBER FUEL PIT HAS JUST BEEN HIT BY CHICK!!! Pinkie: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! THE PIT IS DESTROYED! THE CREW CHIEF POST IS FALLING!!! IT FALLS DOWN HARD ONTO THE GROUND!!!!! Megan Shifter: OH MY GOD! BRENT!!!!! Brent McDonald (weakly): Oh (Popeye toot). I'm leaking oil. Brush: OH MY GOD BRENT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!! (Brent faints) Brush: HE FAINTED GUYS!!!! Ryan: Brush! We saw what happened! I saw the entire thing! Brush: REALLY! Ryan: Yes! I heard Chick say something about Fiber Fuel! He says it sucks and should be called Poop Fuel! Brush (sad): That is so mean! He calls by sponsor poop! (gets angry) MY SPONSOR IS AWESOME!!! Ryan: Ok let's focus on Brent! Billy: OH MY GOODNESS BRENT MIGHT HAVE DIED!!! Claude and Ruby: We are here too! Ruby: I saw what happened! Chick should be disqualified! Larry Larson: Wow Brent is almost dead. Stacy: Poor Brent. Dudley: Yup. Ken: IT'S REALLY BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Robert: It will be ok. Right? (soon Dinoco team arrives) The King: That is right. Luke: It will be ok. Megan (crying): NEVER!!!!!! Brush (sad): Yeah maybe she right. The King: Brent Carson is a good crew chief. Not as good as you Roger but still. Roger: Yeah he is good. WAY better then Chief Chick that's for sure! (end of transcript) Pit Crews (mostly pitties) on Chick destroying the Fiber Fuel pit (Roger, Luke, Hugo, Stacy, Wells, Nebenkezzer, Bobbie, Larry, Dudley and the Silver brothers are the ones who say their thoughts about the incident) TBA by Ruby Results # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Billy Ford - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Ryan Shields - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # BIlly Oilchanger - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Larry Smith - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps # Johnny Blamer - 197 laps(hit the wall) # Claude Scruggs - 156 laps(crash) # Manny Flywheel - 156 laps(crash) # Misti Motorkrass - 156 laps(crash) # Winford Rutherford - 156 laps(crash) # Klint Shiftright - 119 laps(punctured tire) # Chick Hicks - 112 laps(disqualified for hitting Fiber Fuel pit) # Brush Curber - 112 laps(forced to retire due to injured crew chief) # Eugene Carbureski - 95 laps(crash) # Dale Earnhardt Jr - 95 laps(crash)